5 new nations world (Map Game)
Scenario History went a different way in Victorian times and 5 nations survived or eose up in the ATL world and did not fall or stay quiet like in reality! Venice and the eastern portion of the Paple States hold on. A bankrupt and fearfully Russia has granted limited autonomy to places like Armenia (the Yerevan Autonomy) and politically upgraded the existing automatons sates like the Duchy of Finland in 1899. Russia's Polish Territory was unimpressed, rebelled in 1905 and created a earlier than OTL formed Poland (only just) in 1909. The other 2 nations that held out else were were the Asian territories of the Mirdoms of Naga and Hunza and the The British somehow lost the war 1891 with Naga and Hunza, who also got a few ATL guns from Russia and China to help them on their way. After initially flirting with the Russians for a few years, they went back to there traditional ally China in 1905 and became it's vessel once more. The 3rd Anglo-Bermise War did not happen since France pre-empted it, sped up negotiatins and declaired a protectorate over them; unlike in reality, where they held back and the British pre-empted them. French colonial rule also exists in all but 1 of the the Shan States and the Chin Tribal zone. The Saophate of Kentung is in Thai hands and the Kachin tribes are a Chines satelite state Rules #How to make a good map #General map game rules Technical note You need to have played a map game before to take the USSR\Russia, USA, German Empire, British Empire or the French Empire. Mods #Mod- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 16:42, August 24, 2016 (UTC) #Deputy mod- #3rd mod- #Map maker-Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 16:42, August 24, 2016 (UTC) #Deputy map maker- #3rd map maker- Start date After October 14th if we get 8 players. Map . Indipendent nations, thire protectorates and thire vassals *USA **Liberia **Cuba **Peuto Rico **Panama **Panama Canal Zone **Philippines ***Sulu Sultanate (rebelling) *Mexico *Gautama *Honduras *El Salvador *Nicaragua *Costa Rica *Venezuela *Colombia *Ecuador *Peru *Brazil *Chile *Argentina, *Uruguay *Paraguay *Bolivia *Dominican Republic *Haiti *Russia **Grand Dutchy of Finland (rebelling) **Tiflis Autonamy **Yerevan Autonamy **Terek River Autonomy **West Caspian Autonomy **Central Caucus Moutans Autonamy **Mongolia **Khanate of Kokand **Baku Autonamy **Emirate of Bukhara **Khanate of Khiva **Khanate of Kokand **Tanu Tuva (Tuva Urialkakis) *Poland *China. **United Mirdoms of Hunza and Naga **Kachin Tribal Zone *Japan *Siam **Saophate of Kentung *Persia *Liberia *Ethiopia *Ottoman Empier **Haial\Jabbel Smmar (Ottoman aliled) **Azir (rebelling) **Arminian autonamuse districts (rebelling) **Saudi Arabia (rebelling and de facto independent) **Hajaz (rebelling) **Yeman (rebelling) **Mt Lebanon autonomous community (rebellion imminent) **Judea-Jerusalem autonomous region (Ottoman allied) **Albania (rebelling) *Greece *Bulgaria *Serbia *Montie Negro *Romania *Ausrto-Hungary *Switzerland **Liechtenstein *Italy **San Marino **Italian Simaliland ***Hobyo Sultanate (rebelling) ***Marjateen Sultanate (rebelling) **Tripolitania **Cyreniaca **Fezan **Eritrea *Germany *Denmark *Norway *Sweden *Spain *Portugal *France **Monaco **Morocco ***Riff Tribes (rebelling) **Burma **Tahiti **French Somaliland **Anglo-French Vanuatu **Quaddi (rebelling) *Netherlands *Kingdom of Venice *Paple State of Lazio *Belgian **Luxembourg *Great Britain **Canada **Anglo-French Vanuatu **Fiji **Tonga **Malaysia **N. Borneo **Brunei **Bachualand **Egypt ***Anglo-Egyptian Sudan ****Dafur (rebelling) ***Al Kufra (real power lies with the local shikhs) **Kuwait **Trucial States **Afghanistan **Sesotholand **Swaziland **Oman **Aden Port **Hadramut **Aden Colony **Aden Protectorate **Cyprus **Malta **Maldives **British Somaliland ***Dervish State (rebelling) **S. Africa **Anglo-Egyptian Sudan **New Zealand **Australia **Newfoundland **British India (The Raj) ***British Lower Burma ***Sikkim ***Tibet ***Rajadom of Travencor **Nepal ***Bhutan **British Ceylon Game play 1912 Category:5 new nations world (Map Game) Category:Political